My Friend is a goddess
by Rubyrach11
Summary: Artemis comes across a blind girl befriends her. She becomes her confident she tells her feelings and thoughts even though she does not know she is a goddess. What happens when other Olympians find out about her.
1. Chapter 1

My friend is a goddess... chapter 1

**AN: SO here is a new story, something I have been thinking about…I do not own any Percy Jackson characters, Sam is my own…this is based from Artemis's point of view with Thalia later on…not actually related to the PJ series this is an AU of sorts. Tell me what you think.**

Artemis comes across a blind girl befriends her. She becomes her confident she tells her feelings and thoughts even though she does not know she is a goddess. Turns out she was being abused, father made her blind and Artemis didn't know. Thalia finds Artemis with the girl as she watches Artemis it seems unlike the goddess she seems more open and friendly what happens when other Olympians find out about her.

**Chapter 1**

Artemis travelled through the trees, her hunters were safe for now as Thalia was training them. She needs some space after the Titan war...she needed to get away from her family and even monsters she was not finding pleasure in the hunt right now as her thoughts kept returning to Zoe and those she had lost, she ended up falling over a root much to her dismay. She hoped none of her family witnessed it.

"You alright?" A voice brought her out of her musings making her pull out an arrow and aim it at the person that interrupted her. She froze up in a tree was sitting a girl who looked about 12, she had tan skin and brown hair but the main thing she was looking at were her eyes. They were scarred around the edges and they did not seem to focus she realised the girl was blind.

"What?" Artemis asked confused

"I said are you alright? You have been stomping through here for the last five minutes. And now have fallen?" The girl smiled as she moved from her spot jumping to the lower branches before landing on the forest floor. "You lost or something?" She asked tilting her head to the left.

"No, just thinking."

"Always a good thing to do." The girl replied before picking up a bag from next to the tree.

"What are you doing out here?" Artemis asked she knew she was close to a town but she would have had to hike to get out this far.

"Thinking. I find it peaceful out here." She said her hand was resting on the trunk of the tree as she spoke. "And you?"

"Same." Artemis replied

"You hungry?" She asked

"What?"

"Hungry? You know where you want food?" The girl stated making Artemis frown slightly. She saw how the girl pulled out a pair of glasses before moving the bag onto her back before moving through the trees with ease. "Come on!" She called back, Artemis was surprised that she was not leading her back towards civilisation but instead further into the forest, to a clearing with a small waterfall. She watched as the girl plonked her bag on the ground as she moved over to a bush and pulled out a blanket before sitting on it and began pulling some things out of her bag.

"You going to stand there all day or come and join me. Perfect place to think." She stated offering Artemis a sandwich. Artemis went over to her and sat down next to her she was confused as to why she was doing this but figured it was because this girl was intriguing to her.

"What is your name?" Artemis asked

"Sam. You?" She asked as she took a bite of the sandwich Artemis looked at the sandwich in her hands confused.

"Zoe." Artemis replied after a small hesitation, as she examined the sandwich closely.

"Never had PBJ before?"

"PBJ?"

"Peanut butter and Jam...You're not allergic to peanuts are you?" She asked as an afterthought.

"I'm not allergic to anything." Artemis replied frowning at the concoction in her hands.

"A perfect blend of sweet and salty if I do say so which I do...but if it is not your thing I have some fruit?" Sam stated but Artemis took a bit of the sandwich and smiled it definitely was something new.

"This is delicious." Artemis grinned finishing off the sandwich.

"Glad you like it, so Zoe you new to town?" Sam asked

"I am just passing through." Artemis responded.

"This is the second day you have walked through here." Sam replied making Artemis frown

"You saw me yesterday?"

"No...I heard you yesterday. I don't see much of anything." She replied making Artemis tense as she looked over at Sam only to relax when she saw she was grinning. "Relax no need to treat me like broken glass or skirt around the fact that I am blind. Not many like my sense of humour towards it but considering you didn't full out gasp and the fact that you let me lead you here...your pretty cool Zoe." She said a smile on her face and Artemis could tell she was being genuine. Artemis sat with Sam for most of the afternoon she found herself enjoying her company. Sam had just said something funny that actually made Artemis laugh. Before Sam sighed from looking at Artemis to the water. "It is getting late. We should be getting back." She said "I can lead you back to the main road?" She added getting up placing her blanket back in the hole in the log before moving back to the way they came in. Artemis was curious to see where she was going so followed behind her knowing that she could easily return to her thoughts later.

"Do you spend most your days out here?" Artemis asked

"After school most days... if not here I like the gardens on the park." Sam replied as she held out her hand to help Artemis down a steep part. "Careful it is slippery here." She added not soon after they were leaving the forest and entering the outskirts of a small town. "The main road is just down there can you find your way back from here?" She asked

"Yes thank you." Artemis replied and watched as Sam walked off not a care in the world.

A week had passed and Artemis was annoyed at her brother, she had just come from a meeting with the council and was curious at how her family acted. Her father and uncle once again arguing, Athena had another argument with Poseidon over their offspring. Ares had wanted to kill Perseus but even Athena disagreed with that. Her brother Apollo gods how annoying he could be... she was surprised she found herself in a familiar forest not one where her hunters were.

"Is that you Zoe?" A familiar voice asked out making Artemis look up to see the brunette once again in a tree.

"You a monkey or something?" Artemis asked confused as to why she had asked that it sort of just came out. Sam laughed as she easily shifted from one branch to another.

"If I am a monkey you're a bear, with the amount of stomping you do...I am surprised you have not woken up the wolves." She smirked once again landing at the base of the tree in a graceful manner.

"Did you just call me a bear?" Artemis asked unsure on what to do next, she could turn her into a monkey...

"You called me a monkey." Sam retorted before picking up her bag before smiling at her, to show she meant no offence. "So you couldn't stay away huh?" Sam asked once they were at the waterfall.

"I do not know why I am back here."

"Oh you missed me." Sam joked, Artemis knew she was joking but wondered if she was the reason she had returned. "So do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Why you were storming your way through the forest?"

"My family..."

"Everything ok?" Sam asked and Artemis could tell there was genuine concern.

"They can be so frustrating..."

"I believe that is the general definition of family? Frustrating and annoying...but loving. Right?" She asked and Artemis couldn't tell if there was a hidden message in her words.

"Maybe, but we are meant to be better..."

"Better? It is human nature to have family quarrels you don't always get along but you forgive and move on... besides life would be boring without a little drama." She replied making Artemis think, they were gods not human but she didn't say that instead she focused on Sam who was wearing her glasses, Artemis noticed that they were reflective so as she looked at her she could only see her reflection in the lenses. "Tell me about your family." Sam asked so Artemis did although she left out their godly nature. As she did she saw Sam smile and would chime in every now and then giving her advice. It was really good advice.

"So I told you about mine, now it is your turn." Artemis stated once they had ended in a silence.

"Another day, it is getting late we should be heading back."

"Hey." Artemis began.

"Tomorrow, I will be here after 3.30 find me...or I might find you." Sam smirked before getting up once again leading her to the main road. This time Artemis followed her back and watched as Sam entered a house within a big property. Artemis noted several other kids playing outside but they seemed to ignore Sam, none of them looked like her. Artemis turned and left planning on returning tomorrow to get answers. Why did she seem interested in this girl? Artemis thought as she returned to the forest. The next day Artemis sat at the waterfall her feet dangling in the water as she felt Sam make her way through the forest.

"Hey, you are here?" Sam greeted as Artemis moved

"Yes, I decided to stay another day."

"You decided? You hungry?" She asked sitting down next to her she pulled out her bag and produced two sandwiches handing them both to Artemis.

"You are not hungry?" Artemis asked

"Not really."

"Are you alright?" Artemis asked picking up on her tone.

"Long day... I can't stay that long today I have somewhere to be later."

"But you came anyway?"

"I was told last night and figured I owed you an explanation..."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you owe me an explanation? Why do you care what I think?" Artemis asked genuinely curious about her answer.

"You are one of the few people that see me for me, not the blind broken kid...you shared your problems with me and opened up to me...no one has done that before...I don't know why but I trust you...lame right?" She asked ending up hugging her legs.

"No, not lame..." Artemis began she knew it was godly essence that was attracting the girls trust but didn't mention it, but before she could say anything else Sam was talking.

"I have to go...meet me tomorrow and I will explain." She said getting up and leaving this time Artemis sat there for a while before going to check on her. She saw her standing next to a man in a suit as he waited for her to get in the car before driving off. The next day Artemis waited but Sam did not come, the next day another no show...Artemis was somewhat getting angry that she was being blown off but part of her was worried so she entered the town to the place she saw Sam enter only to be stopped by one of the kids.

"Hello." Artemis greeted

"What you want?" The kid asked back rather rudely. She was tempted to turn him into a jackolap.

"Brian be nice." An older girl came over, "You are not one of us so what can I do for you?" She asked confusing Artemis what did she mean one of us?

"I am looking for Sam." She stated

"Sam, her uncle got custody of her. She isn't here anymore." She stated that was when Artemis clicked that this was an orphanage or some form of foster home.

"Do you know where she has gone?"

"She is still in town her uncle owns a farm on the other side..." she stated and Artemis got the feeling she knew something else.

"You do not seem happy she has gone." Artemis pointed out.

"Not my place to say anything."

"But you will say it anyway."

"Her family be messed up." The boy stated huffing.

"Messed up?"

"Not our place to judge." The girl shrugged

"Should be if she gets hurt again."

"What do you mean again?" Artemis asked as she grew concerned for the girl she met in the forest.

"Not our place to tell you if you really be Sam's friend she will tell you." The girl replied before guiding the boy inside as they were called in. Artemis left making the decision to check on her she began her trek across town.

She had been walking down the road looking out over the farm lands, thinking this was foolish of her she had no idea what had gotten into her. She was about to turn around and head back to the forest when she stopped as she sensed someone close by but could not see anyone on the road. She looked over at a tree on one of the farms and smiled sitting on one of the thicker branches was a familiar brunette.

"You know making me travel this far to find you, not a great explanation." Artemis stated and was surprised to see Sam jump almost losing her place in the tree. Luckily she managed to catch herself before climbing down to face Artemis.

"Did no one ever tell you not to scare someone in a tree?" She huffed

"No one ever tell you to scare someone below a tree from up in a tree?" Artemis retorted

"Fair point, sorry...What brings you all the way out here Zoe?" She asked

"An explanation of course."

"Right, sorry about the forest. Have been busy."

"Moving?"

"You know I was from the group home?"

"Yeah."

"They tell you anything else?"

"Only where to find you." Artemis replied and she saw the girls shoulders relax.

"You climb?"

"Yes."

"Cool, come on up." Sam stated climbing the tree with ease finding the perfect place to put her hands and feet until she reached a spot to sit.

"You sure like trees." Artemis pointed out once she was settled in her own spot.

"It is supposed to give you a different perspective... I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Yes."

"Well, I never knew my mother...she died in childbirth...it broke my dad...I ended up in the system until two days ago when my uncle got custody of me." She said Artemis knew that was the bare minimum and was about to ask questions when she sighed. "I want to tell you all of it but then you will look at me differently. You will see me as broken so can you just accept what I have told you. Maybe one day you will hear it all...I haven't got many friends and I would like us to be...friends." She stated making Artemis freeze and look at her.

"I would like that to." She replied without thinking...why did she say that? She was a goddess she cannot stay here.

"Cool." Sam replied and just hearing that one word made Artemis happy, she would figure something out.

Over that year she spent time with Sam whenever she had time to spare but considering her duties to the hunt and the moon she had very little time to spare. She made time though...always found her outside and alone. She had started working around the farm and sometimes when Artemis turned up she observed from a distance how the animals interacted around her. The horses seemed to like her and the dogs. When she spent time with Sam Artemis found her troubles easing, her concerns lifted as Sam would give her council. She found herself busy when she was there helping Sam around the farm or they would sit in the tree and talk. Sam really liked her trees…A friendship had been formed and only a small part of Artemis felt bad for lying. Sam did not know she was a goddess, she was a mortal…no connection to her world and that is why she liked spending time with her. Sam would treat her like any other human, as a friend…

A year later

"Hey Zoe give me a hand here." Sam said as she was fixing a post. Artemis who had arrived earlier and was sitting on the grass across from her got up and went over to her and helped her, they were fixing a fence. "Thanks." She replied before sitting down on the hill as Artemis sat down next to her.

"You alright?" Sam asked as her friend sighed as she joined her on the hill, she shared her water.

"You know you ask me that question every time I see you."

"Yes, and every time you have something on your mind...so what is it?" She asked

"You have been an amazing council you know that?"

"It sounds as though you are getting ready to say goodbye." Sam said tilting her head to the left she patted one of the German shepherds lying next to her.

"I.."

"Someone's coming." She said as the dog started barking. "Easy Zeus." Sam stated and the dog stopped making Artemis smile she always did when she heard Sam say the dogs name. The smile disappeared when she recognised who it was that was walking over to them. She stood up and stood in front of Sam.

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked

"I could ask you the same thing...Zoe?" Came her response making her tense.

"Zoe?" Sam asked stepping to her side "you know her?"

"I am her sister...Athena." Athena stated looking at Artemis with a raised eyebrow. "So this is where you disappear to?" She asked, Artemis was still tense what was her goal?

"Athena? Nice name, like the Greek goddess?" Sam asked smiling, Artemis saw Athena examine Sam in a calculating manner.

"Thank you, and you are?"

"Sam, Zoe's friend."

"Ah yes Zoe..." Athena said looking at Artemis with a pointed look.

"What are you doing here Athena?"

"Our father calls for your presence."

"Since when are you his messenger?"

"Since my daughter asked for help." Athena said making Artemis frown, she could still feel her hunters they were fine so why was her daughter asking for help.

"You have been distracted lately now I see why..."

"Father does he?"

"No, but he is starting to think." Athena replied giving her a warning that Zeus is starting to suspect.

"My jobs are still complete I do not see why this should bother him." Artemis replied but saw Sam tense as she tilted her head.

"This is a family thing...y-you should take this somewhere else... y-you need to go." Sam said making both goddesses look at her and they saw her completely calm but both of them could feel her emotions she was scared. "Next time you come I will make you those pancakes we talked about. I hate to do this to you Zoe, but I have work to do and your family needs you." Sam stated as both of them watched her closely sharing a look with each other.

"Okay...I do not know when I will be back."

"Your visits never are on a timetable. It will be fine." Sam said as Artemis and Athena started walking but Sam stopped them.

"Take the back exit. Across the paddock." She said "it's faster..." she added with a small smile before moving off once she heard them begin walking. Both goddesses stopped after several paces before turning back to observe without being seen. They saw as Sam moved back towards the house where a car pulled up and a man climbed out. He shouted at her before she nodded and he went inside she hesitantly followed. They waited outside for a few minutes listening as the two of them talked. Sam telling him that the list he had given her was complete and his gruff responses before the sound of the tv was turned on.

"You do not think?" Artemis asked forgetting her anger for a second at her sisters intrusion.

"Her behaviour suggests..." Athena replied as the boys remark echoed in Artemis's mind. 'Family messed up… should be if she is hurt again.' Part of her wanted to enter the house then again she did not know she was a goddess, she liked that about her.

"Father is waiting." Athena stated making up her mind she turned to Athena

"You will not tell him?"

"No, this is where you have been spending your time."

"She is a good listener." Artemis shrugged and the more she thought about it, every time she came to her she would listen and did very little talking. The next time Artemis will listen, she will get her to talk.

Sam was grooming a horse when he started showing the signs of anxious behaviour. She heard someone approach and tensed only to relax when she recognised it was a female. Not Zoe though she had not heard from Zoe for three weeks now.

"Sam right? Can we talk?" She asked and Sam remembered the voice it was Zoe's sister.

"Athena right?" Sam asked stepping back from the horse, she placed a hand on its neck to calm him which he did before turning to face her friend's sister.

"Yes."

"Is Zoe alright?" She asked confused as to why Zoe was not here.

"Zoe...is fine. She is busy at the moment."

"Working she said she had a job." Sam stated

"Yes, we talked when we left the other day. She speaks highly of you..."

"Thanks? I think."

"I have a problem, can you lend an ear?" She asked so Sam put the grooming tools down and moved over to the bench inviting her to sit.

"All ears." She said smiling and Athena saw the innocence in her.

"I have this friend that is keeping this secret from another friend. I know the secret do I tell my friend?" She asked

"Does this secret concern you?"

"No."

"Is this secret dangerous? Will someone get hurt from it?" Sam asked after a small pause as she thought this over.

"Possibly." Athena replied

"Possibly to both?"

"Yes."

"I think you should tell your other friend the one that is keeping the secret that you know...see to why they are keeping it secret before responding." Sam replied after a moment of silence passed between them.

"I think they already know that I know."

"You won't know until you ask..." she said and Athena could feel that she was slightly panicking but showed no sign of it.

"Thank you Samantha." She said getting up, but stopping before leaving. "Can you be honest with me?"

"I can try." She said and Athena heard her heart rate pick up.

"Your uncle does he hurt you?" She asked

"I think you should go." Sam said getting up and moving back to the horse giving Athena the answer she needed.

"Hello."

"Zoe?" Sam asked confused to hear her voice.

"Yes I have returned..."

"You seem happy." Sam noted she was going to comment on the fact that it had been a while since she last saw her but stopped herself at hearing the happiness in her friend's voice.

"It has been a good week." She smiled

"Good for you, I had a visit from your sister. An interesting sister indeed." Sam said remembering Zoe describing Athena from a previous conversation.

"You alright she didn't?" she asked concern in her tone

"Didn't what?" Sam asked confused at Zoe's reaction

"What did she want?" Artemis asked slightly concerned unsure what Athena was thinking, but saw the confusion on Sam's face so sighed. She had spoken to her father and came clean when he asked. She managed to convince him to leave her alone and that she won't spend all her time there, in fact this will be the last time she will see her, for Sam's safety she will leave her alone.

"To ask some questions, she was being very cryptic." Sam stated until the end but she wasn't going to say that.

"Didn't you say something about pancakes last time?" Artemis asked trying to distract her and wanted this last time to be pleasant not sad.

"That was over a month and a half ago...where do you go?" Sam asked

"Here and there."

"Right, I need to finish...you know what never mind let's go have some pancakes." She said putting whatever she was needing to do down, Artemis had no idea what the thing she was carrying but followed her inside to the kitchen. Sam moved around getting things ready, until it was ready to cook.

"I need your help on this, tell me when you see bubbles." She said as she placed some batter into the pan. Artemis was confused until she saw little bubbles appear on the batter.

"Bubbles." She said and watched as Sam flipped the pancakes with ease. When she had cooked enough they sat at the table and ate. Wow Artemis loved them, they were soft and fluffy, and how did she make them like this? "These are amazing." She said once they had finished she helped with the dishes. Before leaving she looked Sam over one last time, knowing that she probably would not be returning. Part of her really wanted her to join the hunt to offer her a position but she was blind and even if there were ways around it... she could not her father words echoed in her ears.

That night as Artemis guided the moon across the sky in her sleigh as she passed over Sam's place she felt cold. Confused by the feeling she decided to go and check on her in the morning. When she did, she could not find her. She could sense that she was there but still she would not come out. She knocked on the door and ended up stepping back as the man came out. He was tall and well muscles and seemed to be glaring at her.

"Yes? What do you want?" He demanded.

"Sam?" She asked trying to keep her anger in check.

"You must be the friend, I don't want you coming around here no more." He said making her frown up at him. "You heard me now leave." He said and as he did she saw movement behind him and her gaze landed on Sam's. Her eyes were pleading with her to leave so she did. Little did she know she would regret that decision.


	2. Chapter 2

My friend is a goddess chapter 2

**AN: Warning mention of violence in this chapter. **

**Chapter 2**

She was barely off the property line when she felt it, it was a muffled scream of pain. She turned around and dashed into the house breaking the door. Looking around she didn't see them she followed the noise to the basement. Where the sight before her made her see red. She yanked the man backwards and sent him through the wall knocking him out cold before moving over to the small figure tied to a device that was meant to hold animals in place. Her back was bare and bleeding from the whip, (that was the noise that grabbed her attention). She undid her from the contraption carefully as she did not was to break her hand, but noticed her arm was already broken. She then went over to her so she was directly in front of her, scanning her for other injuries. She noticed her right side of her ribs were black and purple and the side of her face had was red and would most likely bruise.

"What's happening?" She asked after Artemis took out the gag from her mouth. She looked up into her eyes and sighed before making her fall asleep. She now took the time to look around the basement. It looked like this is where he kept her, there was a small bed in the corner and she hated the different types of chains and ropes lying around the place. Only now did Artemis notice the chain around her ankle so she broke it off her. Then she picked up Sam and took her outside. She didn't care she just knew Sam will be staying with her from now on. As she left the house she was very surprised to see Thalia standing there.

"Milady?" She asked looking at Sam

"What are you doing here?" Artemis asked back

"Athena sent me here, I was confused until I felt your presence. Who?"

"Come we must leave." She replied flashing them back to the forest. Thalia knew this was not the forest that the hunt was camped at.

"Where?"

"Zeus is calling me back, I need you to stay here with her. I will be back when I can. She will remain asleep until I come back." Artemis stated

"Artemis?" Thalia began to ask but stopped when she got a certain look from the goddess as she began healing the girl. Artemis flashed away leaving Thalia with the sleeping girl once she was satisfied she was healed. She noticed the wounds and a sick feeling filled her the girl was mortal so no monster did this not the type of monsters she faced but a demon all the same. By the time Artemis returned Thalia had set up a camp and was sitting across from her. She could see that Artemis was not pleased with what Zeus had wanted. Artemis didn't say anything she watched as Sam began to wake up.

"Where am I?" She asked feeling the ground around her but she was lying on some animal furs. "What happened?" She asked again.

"You are safe now."

"Zoe?" She asked confused trying to sit up but Artemis stopped her.

"Easy, you were hurt...why did you not tell me?" She asked part of her was still reeling that she did not know Sam was being abused how could she have missed it.

"My family is messed up...it's all I have known...I did not want you thinking any different of me. You're my friend..."

"I shared my problems with you, you could have shared yours with me." Artemis's pointed out

"You needed someone to listen to, I needed a friend... it was an even trade." Sam replied making Artemis look at her in a new light. Thalia was looking at the interaction with curiosity.

"What do you mean it is all you have known..." even though she knew the answer she needed to hear it. Sam sighed her hand was clenched into a fist before she relaxed.

"Do you remember when I told you how my mum died...how it broke my dad...well he...it wasn't bad all the time but sometimes when he got real depressed he would...he would take it out on me, he um blamed me for her death...he wasn't wrong she died giving birth...technically it was my fault...it wasn't that bad, he would hit and scream lock me in my room...he didn't want to see me...said I looked like her and was a reminder she was gone. Then one day he snapped, he said was sick of looking at me, I had my mothers eyes so whenever he hurt me he would grow remorseful as he looked in them...so he found a solution."

"He blinded you?" She asked she had gone very still and tense as she listened to Sam speak she only shrugged in response.

"I had her eyes." She responded after a moment of silence, that was when Artemis saw it on her face she believed she deserved it.

"Hey, you did not deserve this...you have done nothing wrong." Artemis stated and watched as Sam nodded like she had been told that before but did not believe it.

"Where are we? This is not a hospital or my home."

"No, it is mine."

"We are in the forest." Sam pointed out, she could sense that much.

"We are."

"Your name is not Zoe is it?" Sam asked after some silence had passed.

"No, my name is Artemis." She said

"Like the Greek goddess... your parents must love geek mythology."

"What do you know of Greek mythology?" Artemis asked

"No much, only some of their names and what they were gods over."

"So you know Athena?"

"Goddess of wisdom,"

"What do you know of Artemis?" She asked

"Artemis was goddess of the hunt and protected maidens something like that."

"Something like that?"

"I am not exactly great at school, they can't get all the books in braille."

Sam replied "I know about Z..."

"That's enough, you don't have to finish..." Artemis told her she didn't really want to entice her father or any of her other family members.

"So…What happens now? You taking me back to your parents?" She asked and this stumped Artemis what happens now?

"No my parents are..."

"Zeus and Leto right?" She asked making Artemis look at her.

"What?"

"At first I thought I was going crazy, I am blind but when I look at you I see a glow...the same with your sister...now you ask about the Greek gods you actually are Artemis right? The actual Greek goddess?" She asked making Artemis frown slightly... it disappeared though when Sam cried out in pain she bolted up right and held back a scream.

"What is wrong?" Artemis asked

"My back...arghh." She gasped as Artemis moved so she was looking over her back. Her eyes widened as she realised what was happening.

"No, no, no." Artemis stated as her fathers words echoed in her head.

"What is happening?" Thalia asked as she held Sam in place.

"What have I done?" Artemis muttered as she watched in horror as bones began forming from her shoulder blades.

"Artemis?" Thalia asked

"He's cursing her. She was not meant to find out about us, not on her own." Artemis stated looking at her lieutenant.

"I called her my angel, my council when he wanted to hurt her I convinced him not to. That she listened to me and helped...oh gods."

"What is happening to her?" Thalia asked

"He's sticking to my words..." Artemis stated and watched as a wing was formed from her left shoulder and cracking could be heard from her right. Sam for her part was crying and begging for the pain to stop. When the right wing unfurled to match the left only then did the pain seem to ease.

"What...What was that?" Sam asked moving and as she did she hissed. She moved her hand so it brushed over one of her wings and her eyes widened in horror. "What did you do?" She asked choking back a sob.

"I am so sorry." Artemis stated moving closer to her mainly to check over her wings to make sure they were fine.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked her

"What?"

"I can feel something is wrong, I ne-need you to tell me what's wrong." Sam said she was confused at what was happening she wanted to be angry but she had an overwhelming need to listen to Artemis and help her.

"Council...you told Zeus she was your council...she can feel your emotions, she knows you have a problem...he is sticking to your words." Thalia realises looking at Artemis repeating what she had discovered.

"Artemis...I need...talk to me please." Sam said resting her hand on her arm as she looked at the goddess.

"This is my fault...I should have stayed away."

"I have to admit this is weird, but I am glad I met you. You're my friend...I wouldn't change that..." Sam replied as she did she tilted her head to the right.

"Who are you?" She asked

"This is Thalia, my lieutenant." Artemis replied, looking at Sam who looked like she wanted to say something but frowned.

"What is it?" Artemis asked

"I want to talk to you...but all I can think of is how to help you..." she stated, that was when Artemis realised she wanted to talk about her problems but the curse was taking effect. She was now only thinking about how to help Artemis, her own problems becoming distant.

"You are to be honest with me, I want to know how you feel and what is on your mind." Artemis instructed knowing that this was the beginning of the curse and had not fully set so he could change it slightly.

"Every time I move my back hurts, and it feels like there is a weight on my shoulders." Sam responded immediately as Artemis's command washed over her. "Wha-what was that? I am freaking out here." She blurted out her emotions and thoughts.

"Take it easy, you are responding to a command...the curse is still fresh this way you can talk to me not just listen to my problems but share your own. As for the weight, I take it is from the wings you have grown. It will take some getting used to but I will help where I can." Artemis responded

"I have wings? Yes definitely freaking out..." she said, she was still holding onto Artemis. Artemis noticed the look on her face and sighed. "Sam do not try to fight the sleep." No sooner had the words left her mouth Sam slumped forward in sleep. Artemis managed to lie her back down carful of her wings and sighed deeply.

"The curse has taken a lot out of her." Thalia states still surprised at this situation.

"Yes, as she sleeps it becomes permanent, her body is adjusting to the changes as we speak." Artemis replied looking from her sleeping friend to her loyal lieutenant.

"What happens now?" Thalia asked

"I do not know." Artemis replied

"She could join the hunt?" Thalia suggested

"No, father...she cannot join the hunt."

"We can't send her back to the mortals." Thalia stated Artemis realised she was doing this to bounce ideas off her trying to help her come up with a solution.

"It is worse than that...I told him I will stand by her, he asked if she would stand by me...I said yes."

"What does that mean?" Thalia asked as Artemis cried out and looked down at her arm, she was surprised to see a burn appear on her usually pale skin. It was like a drawing in silver ink of a pair of wings. "Milady?" Thalia asked concerned

"He has linked her to me." She whispered looking from her arm to Sam. "She will not be able to leave my side."

"That complicates things." Thalia said and Artemis knew where she was coming from but did not tell her the part that she figured. Yes she will remain by her side but will not be able to be physically by her side until Artemis needs her. "Oh gods she's disappearing." Thalia cried out she went to touch her but Artemis stopped her by grabbing her arm in fear she too would disappear if she touched her. "Where did she go?"

"She is still here." Artemis said once again looking down at her arm before looking back at the sky. "You could have let me explain first." Artemis shouted to the sky.

"Artemis?" Thalia asked concerned for her goddess.

"I am fine, we should return to the hunt." Artemis replied before flashing them back to her camp. That night Artemis was in her tent she ran her hand over her mark and thought of Sam. She heard her inside her head she was confused and scared. She concentrated her power and Sam formed in front of her. Artemis grabbed a hold of her to steady her. She blinked a couple of times before looking around.

"What happened?" She asked confused. "One minute I was alone in a clearing about to climb a tree now..."

"You were in a place I created for you...I brought you back to explain."

"You're troubled?" She asked wanting to help her solve them.

"I am,"

"How can I help?" Sam smiled, this she can do help Artemis.

"I have this friend that is amazing and because of me her life is changed. She no longer exists to the outside world only to serve me. How do I make it up to her?" Artemis asked she could hear Sam's heartbeat quicken.

"What do you mean no longer exists to the outside world?" She asked knowing full well it was her she was talking about.

"My father cursed you, you are to be my Council when I need it...you are to remain with me."

"What happens when you do not need my council?" She asked

"You will stay in that clearing,"

"It was like the clearing I first showed you but it is not."

"No, it is a copy. I tried making it as realistic as possible."

"Realistic? If it is not real then where do I go when I am not needed?" She asked.

"You are to remain with me always...here." She said moving over and taking her hand letting her hand run over the mark on her arm.

"I am inside of you?" She asked her voice going slightly higher

"You are now part of me." Artemis stated as she watched her closely she saw in her eyes that she wanted to run but she remained perfectly still, she didn't even take a step away from her.

"You brought me back to explain, you have explained. Can I help in any other way?" She asked after several minutes of silence passed.

"You have not given me an answer." Artemis stated knowing that as soon as Artemis said no Sam would once again disappear.

"I do not have an answer to give...part of me wants to be angry but the majority...it's like I can't get angry at you. I have this need that goes right to my bones to help you. To assist you anyway I can...that part of me does not want you to worry yourself over me...it does not need you to make it up to me. I do not want you to, I am your friend Artemis I will always be honest with you...you have given me purpose, I like helping my friend." She said smiling over at her but before Artemis could respond she disappeared.

"Seriously, I am going to come up with a way for her to stay longer." Artemis told herself before getting some rest. The hunt would continue in the morning.

A week later she had a plan, she left Thalia and the hunters alone again and returned to Olympus heading for her sister's home. She was greeted by Athena after she knocked on the door who let her inside her home. She hadn't really been in Athena's home before she was surprised to see that the room she was led into had a floor to ceiling book case filled with books but up against the other wall was a large tv. The table in the centre of the room had papers all over it clearly designs for something, but Athena kept moving into a different room this one was smaller it had a table with chairs around the a desk was up against the wall and art supplies was neatly stacked in order. She also noticed a loom off to one side but it looked as though it had not been used in a long time. Athena had sat down offering Artemis a seat which she took and looked up at Athena who was looking down at her with the cool and collective gaze that held wisdom in them.

"What can I do for you?" She asked

"You know why I am here." Artemis responded

"Your little friend you made,"

"Yes."

"I did warn you."

"I know, is there nothing I can do?"

"Call her forth." Athena told her

"I have a problem." Artemis stated getting a weird look from Athena almost like amusement, but it worked she felt a tingle and Sam appeared beside her. Her head looking around as she tried identifying where they were by sensing her surroundings.

"Artemis?"

"Here." She said making Sam turn to face her.

"I take it I am in the presence of one of your family?" She asked

"Yes."

"Ok, what is on your mind?" She asked

"I want to come up with a way to keep you longer."

"Keep me? I am always with you." She replied

"In physical form." Artemis replied

"Not sure how much help I can be with that one, I see that is why you asked the goddess of wisdom yourself. Sorry took me longer to remember your essence from before." Sam said as a small frown appeared on her face.

"What is it?" Artemis asked

"Nothing, its just I am finding it harder to remember."

"Remember what?"

"My life..." she replied but the frown faded and she shrugged. Artemis turned to Athena as she still seemed to be observing her. Only now did she move, she circled Sam, she took hold of one of her wings to examine it closely. "Hey." Sam complained

"Do you have control over your wings yet?" Athena asked

"No," Sam had been trying to in the place Artemis sent her but so far it has not been successful.

"Interesting." She said as she ran her hand down the wing Artemis noticed it made Sam shiver in delight.

"Artemis tell her you want her to be able to be in full control of her wings." Athena stated making Sam frown again.

"Sam, I want you to be able to be in full control of your wings. That is my problem." Artemis stated catching onto what Athena was getting at. Sam on her part was frowning.

"I do not know how..." she replied but felt her command wash over her and she seemed to appear more solid. "What?" She asked she felt different.

"You will have as long as it takes for her to learn control. Artemis the longer she is out the more the desire to fulfil your command will install in her. It will not last forever."

Artemis returned to her camp, to say her hunters were surprised was an understatement all except for Thalia who looked curious. Artemis introduces them to Sam who on her part took everything rather well. She was fine for two days, relaxing with Artemis and Thalia but on the third day she had declared she needed to start her training. It took her three weeks and over that time she was getting more and more agitated the need to complete Artemis's request was overwhelming. When she was satisfied that she had complete control over her wings the smile that broke her face broke Artemis.

"I know why you wanted this Artemis, but it will not work. My desires to please you will always outweigh everything else now. You cannot prolong my council in the hope of company. You have your hunters for that." She said before disappearing once again.

**Epilogue**

Ten Years Later

"You still need to tell me what your problem is..."

"I just wanted the company." Artemis responded

"You have hunters for that."

"It has been a while since I saw you..."

"You have not needed my council."

"I..."

"You still feel guilty over me?"

"Yes."

"I don't want you to, don't you get that. Your desires are my needs and I can't have you feeling bad over me. You need to stop this guilt Artemis. I have accepted my fate you need to too. It is affecting your duties. You need to let this guilt go."

"You were innocent Sam don't you get that. My duty is to protect young maidens which you were and because of me...you have forgotten. Do you remember when we first met?" She asked

"You know I do not."

"You were in a tree."

"Like my tree? At home?" She asked and that broke Artemis even more. Her friend she did this to her. She made her forget everything about her. This girl across from her looks like Sam talks like her and gives the same advice. But it is not her Sam, this Sam is the living embodiment of a conscience for Artemis or so that's what Athena said. The clearing that Artemis created from memory is where she stays and this Sam thinks it is her home. It had been ten years and still Artemis could not forgive herself for ruining Sam's life. She would wonder ever now and then on what Sam would be doing if she had never met her.

"I would never have made a friend like you." Sam stated clearly reading what Artemis was thinking and feeling. Sam would always call her, her friend that Artemis was starting to detest the word. She was not a good friend, a good friend would have left her to her mortal life instead of this cursed one. "You know your thoughts are loud Artemis." Sam stated that small smirk on her lips as she looked over at the seated goddess. Artemis ended up waving her hand and Sam disappeared returning to her home. She hated her father for doing this to her, each time there was an assembly she would ignore him. She had tried getting him to let her have Sam in physical form, she didn't care that she was blind or even the wings but Zeus was stubborn in his way, telling her she wanted this but this she did not want. Artemis feels Sam within her she does not always need to come out of her to give advice and this is what scared the goddess what if Sam disappeared altogether? Sam was her friend but was the price to much to pay to be friends with a goddess. Artemis thought so...

**AN: So that is it, the end. What do you think? Thanks for reading…**


End file.
